Conquistas
by HarukaKirkland
Summary: "Conquistalo, besalo, acaricialo, cometelo... Has lo que quieras con él... mas solo hay una regla... NO TE ENAMORES" Varias Parejas


Titulo: Conquistas.

N/A: Alo gente! Bien aquí me tienen de nuevo con una historia en especial rarita, será un poco larga así que espérenlo!

Cazadores: Francia, Prusia, Austria, Alemania, Dinamarca, Argentina, Inglaterra, España, Corea del Sur & Turquía.

Presas: América, Italia, Romano, Suiza, Noruega, Chile, México, China, Canadá & Grecia.

ADEVERTENCIAS: Crack, Crack everywhere xD ok pero también habrán parejas relativamente normales y Lime :3

Enjoy It!

_**Prologo**_

By: Haruka Kirkland

-Les explico, en esta bolsa están los nombres de varias naciones, cada quien sacara uno y el nombre que les toque será su próxima conquista. Solo tienen una semana para conquistarlo y tendrán que traer de prueba una foto- comenzó España, sonriendo enormemente

-Kesese~ ¿están listos?-

Prusia miro a todas las naciones que se habían reunido, esperando sus respuestas.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto Brüder*?- pregunto Alemania, visiblemente nervioso.

-Ohoho~ _Mon ami_ *Ludwing no me digas que te retractaras ¿oh si?- comento Francia burlón- Hasta _mon cher*_ Austria acepto.

El castaño se acomodo las gafas.

-Solo porque el dinero de por medio me caería bien-

-¡HA! Eso si ganas. ¡Ya verán que el rey de los nórdicos vencerá al final!- Dinamarca también dio su "valiosa" opinión.

-Ah si claro, ¡no seas boludo che! Es obvio que vos no ganaras, yo soy el mas groso* y podre con todo- grito Argentina señalando al de cabello despeinado.

-¡¿QUIEN SHIT TE INVITO A TI BASTARD?-

-A mi no me hables así che! ¿A vos que te importa quién me invito?-

-Hey Hey chicos ¡Basta! Inglaterra, Argentina ¿harían el favor de no pelear en este momento?- interrumpió España, ansioso por comenzar con el juego.

-¿Por qué no simplemente empezamos y ya? ¡Joder, me estoy aburriendo! Creo que hubiera sido mejor ir a molestar un rato al idiota amante de los gatos- gruño Turquía.

-¿Sabían que los gatos nacieron en Corea?- creo que ya sabrán quien dijo eso.

-¡Suelta mi pecho maldito coreano degenerado! _¡Get away from me!*- _bramo Arthur, lanzándole un manotazo a Corea.

-¡Oigan ya! Ore-sama no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, _wir beginnen Mein gott!*- _gruño Prusia, removiendo los papeles en la bolsita de papel- West empieza tu.

-¿Y-yo?- el alemán tomo una bocanada de aire y metió la mano en la bolsa.

-¿Quién te toco?- gritaron todos al unisonó.

-_Mein Gott! Warum er!* _¡Quiero un cambio!

-Kesese~ te toco difícil West! ¡Ya quiero ver cómo te las apañas con _él!_- rio el albino- Francia tú sigues.

El francés metió la mano en la bolsa y saco su papel.

-Oh~ _Ce sera facile__!*_ Vaya que esto sera muy divertido, Francia-niichan ganara esta apuesta-

-Mi turno da-ze !- y el turno del coreano llego – O _geulae!* _Esperen… esto será… complicado…

-Creo que me toca- susurro Austria- Bien, esto no será tan fácil. Daré mi mayor esfuerzo, si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

Todos notaron la incomodidad del austriaco ante la persona que le toco, pero nadie comento nada.

-Tu turno _Anglaterre – _Francis acerco la bolsa al ingles, el cual solo tomo su papel.

- ¡NO… no no no! ¡Me niego! ¡Están haciendo trampa! ¡Bloody Hell! – Arthur salió del cuarto, totalmente indignado.

-Qué bueno que se fue- rio el argentino tomado su papel- ¡HAHAHA! ¡PERFERCTO! Esto será sencillo- y también se retiro de la sala.

-¿Por qué todos se están yendo? Oh bien, mi turno- sonrió España, mas esa confiada sonrisa desapareció al leer el papel y fue remplazada con una mueca que detonaba nostalgia y ¿tristeza?- Este… oigan yo no… creo poder con esto…

-Oh vamos Tonio, no esta tan mal. Oye ¿estás bien?- pregunto el prusiano

-Si, necesito… analizarlo. Pero… lo hare- una sonrisa no tan confiada apareció en el rostro del moreno- Voy a consultarlo con almohada.

-¿Ha? Pero si son las 4:20 apenas- comento el danés.

-Lose- y salió del cuarto arrastrando los pies.

-Mon ami Antonio se puso medio rarito- susurro Francis algo preocupado por su amigo- Pero bueno, sigamos contigo _Danemark_

-OK! ¡Ya verán cómo les ganare!- y saco el papelito aun riéndose- Haha no esta tan mal, ¡yo puedo con todo! O en este caso todos-

-Todos ustedes son uno raros. Claro que yo, el gran Imperio Turco los venceré-

-Pues de grande ya no tienes mucho Turquía- rio Prusia

Sadiq gruño bajo y metió la mano en la bolsa, siendo su turno.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA! ¡Joder, no él! _Tüm__Kaybol!*- _grito furioso.

-Kesese~ solo falto yo- imito a las naciones anteriores y saco el ultimo trozo blanco en la bolsa- Kesese~ esto esta muy bien! ¡No puedo esperar a comenzar ya!

Alemania envio una mueca desaprobatoria a us hermano, que este ignoro olimpicamente parandose en una silla que habia en la habitacion.

-Ahora recuerden esto: Conquistalo, besalo, acaricialo, cometelo has lo uqe quieras con él... pero solo hay una regla...

-NO TE ENAMORES...- corearon todos los presentes.

Continuara...

_**Traductor:**_

_**Frances: Mon ami – Mi amigo**_

_**Mon cher – Mi querido**_

_**Ce sera facile! – Sera facil**_

_**Anlgaterre – Inglaterra**_

_**Danemark – Dinamarca**_

_**Aleman: Brüder – Hermano**_

_**Wir beginnen – Comencemos**_

_**Mein Gott – Dios Mio**_

_**Warum er – Porque él**_

_**Coreano: O gaulae – Oh si**_

_**Ingles: Get away from me – Alejate de mi**_

_**Turco:**__**Tüm**____**Kaybol – Vayanse al diablo todos ustedes**_

Hehe esta pequeña idea surgio hace no mucho en mi cabezita y pues tuve que escribirla ^^ haber hagan sus apuestas, ¿Quien le toco a cada pais? xD

Oh, tambien me gustaria que en los reviews que me dejen (si es que quieren) pongan con que cazador quieren que empieze primero ^^

Bien sin mas que decir me despido.

Sayonara Minna! :3

PSDT: Espero que no les moleste que ponga a Argentina de coladito :D esque lo amo 3


End file.
